


Typhoons

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Family Issues, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Tamakyo Week: Revenge of Tamakyo WeekDay 4: Heat/Storms/Cold





	Typhoons

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn Hill – John Hopkins / As Ballad – Lambert

Tamaki should clash with him. Too much to mix well. And the longer Kyoya thinks about it, the truer it is. They don't mix. They do not actually clash either however.

Tamaki enflames him. Brings out his passionate side. It should be intolerable, yet it makes him feel more alive than any challenge that his father has before or since placed before him.

Tamaki admits to him in a private moment that Kyoya does the same to him, sort of. Kyoya slows him down. Offers him the cool of reality and logic. Not in a cruel way though. Kyoya does not strand a being of such warmth in a blizzard.

Tamaki comes to him to express a thousand things. A surprising amount of concern for everyone else. His mother, his father, his grandmother, the twins, Kyoya himself. Tamaki spreads his light for everyone. It's Kyoya who first, finally notices how little of his loving warmth he saves for himself.

Tamaki and Kyoya do not mix, they do not clash. They are like the air in great storms. Pushing and goading each other on until nothing could stand in their way together.

Tamaki and he agree on more than an onlooker would imagine. They each love their families more than they love themselves. Impressive considering the sheer amount of (unstable) pride between them. They don't love one another's families so much. Kyoya finds Yuzuru irresponsible at best and completely fucking careless at worst. Shizue as selfish to the point of being destructive to herself and everyone around her. Tamaki thinks Yoshio is actively abusive and extremely self-righteous. Yuuichi as emotionally constipated and unmotivated towards learning how to cope with all he can barely hold back. Then Akito as blind to anything outside of what he was taught and lusting to control everyone around him to his arbitrary rules and satisfaction.  
Tamaki loved Fuyumi at least. Kyoya at least loved Anne-Sophie.

Tamaki didn't make his life easier. Despite Kyoya's best attempts, he couldn't always make things easier for Tamaki. But even when they couldn't help tossing up storms, they always loved each other. Always tried to help each other be more than just hot and cold.


End file.
